1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector selection system, a projector selecting method, and a program for implementing the system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For connecting a computer to an intended projector through a network, a search system is used for purposes of avoiding burdensome entry of the IP address and the like of the projector. For example, there is a communication controller for individually controlling a multi-projector to which a plurality of projectors are connected (see JP-08-172676-A).
The configuration of the search system comprises search client 12 having means 102 for searching for a projector, and having access to dialog display 16; and search response server 22 having means 202 for responding to a search and having access to information from projector information storage 26, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Information on a particular projector is acquired by the search system, and displayed on the screen of a computer in the form of projector list 152, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
Conventionally, when a plurality of available projectors are found on a network, a list of retrieved projectors alone is not sufficient for a user to know which item supports which projector for selecting a projector to be employed from the foregoing projector list.
In addition, for associating items on the computer screen with actual projectors, the user must have previously operated the projectors to know the names, IP addresses, and the like. Thus, the conventional search system fails to provide a high usability.
From the reasons as set forth above, a method has been desired for permitting the user to readily identify one of retrieved projectors.